Internal Struggle: Return of the Beast
by Moongrl088
Summary: A few years after Tokyo, things began to change. But then, something happens to Beast Boy and an old enemy appears. Can the Titans save their friend and the day? Doom Patrol makes an appearance as well. A BB tribute with a little BB/Rae action  maybe .
1. Chapter 1

**Internal Struggle**

**Return of the Beast**

*Hey Everyone! This is my first fan fiction so please be honest yet courteous on your critiques please! I have been a huge BB/Terra fan, but for this I did BB/Rae.

I hope you all like it!*

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I have no ownership over the Teen Titans.<p>

It's been a few years since their adventure in Tokyo. And the Titans have changed. Well, almost….

"Who wants waffles?" Cyborg called out ringing his triangle like in the rodeo. It was his favorite. And if he didn't say so himself, he made the best waffles in Jump City; if not in the world. Starfire shrieked in pleasure.

"Come, boyfriend Robin, Cyborg has made with the waffles!" She pulled Robin from his spot on the couch, making him drop his newspaper.

"The name is Nightwing, Star." He said for the millionth time. His hair was longer, reaching down to his shoulders. He wore all black save for a blue bird symbol across his chest. He kept the mask concept on, but lost the cape. Starfire and Robin finally got together after Tokyo.

Robin changed his image to Nightwing, even though Starfire still called him Robin. He was just like she saw in the future from that one adventure. But she still couldn't let go of the first image, the one she fell in love with. Her appearance didn't change, as she grew and aged slowly on Earth. She was small compared to his 5' 9" frame with his longer and leaner physique. Her 5' 5" frame didn't change at all. Only her powers.

"I'll pass," a monotone voice came from the hall. Raven had floated in and got herself her usual cup of herbal tea.

"Oh man, well, how about some of my grandma's home baked blueberry muffins!" He offered her a basket of the fresh baked goodies. She looked at him with his encouraging smile. It annoyed her. But they did look good. She sighed.

"Alright, but just one," she picked one and nibbled at it sparingly. It wasn't as bad as she thought. But then she saw the hopeful look Cyborg was building up in his eyes.

"Don't get used to it," she glared. That shut him down. Raven was about the same since Tokyo. She had grown in her spiritual powers. And like Starfire, her height wasn't going beyond her usual 5' 8" frame. She did allow herself to go into white. And her hair had gotten longer like Nightwing's.

She had gotten much wiser. Her eyes showed the wisdom she carried. And she didn't mind as much. Save for…

"Hey, where's BB?" Cyborg looked around. Because of his part-mechanical body, Cyborg didn't change at all, save for a few extra muscles where his normal body parts were. Everyone else looked around.

"Yes, where is friend Beast Boy?" Starfire had stopped squirting mustard on her waffles. She was confused.

"Does he not like to partake in the waffles anymore?"

"I admit, this is way late, even for Beast Boy," Nightwing pointed out.

"Raven, can you sense where he is?"

Raven closed her eyes and used her empathic abilities. A wave of concern washed through her as she tried to find Beast Boy. It wasn't hard to find him, usually.

"I can't, he's nowhere in the Tower."

* * *

><p>Today was the day. It was another year. Another anniversary.<p>

Beast Boy couldn't sleep anymore.

He crawled out of his too small bed and started to stretch, only to bump into the lamp in the corner. It wobbled but managed to stay in place. It was harder to do things in his room.

The now 6' 2" Titan started to rummage through his closes. Since he had such a heavy growth spurt, he couldn't fit into his old uniform anymore. He was working on another one, but it took longer than he expected.

In the meantime, he wore street clothes. When something came up, he did like the Hulk comics and sported a purple pair of stretchable gym shorts. This allowed him to change and still be covered when he went back to being human. It was better than running in his birthday suit.

He had gotten much stronger and faster. And unbeknown to the other Titans, Beast Boy had been able to secretly training to make his skin peach colored.

It almost made him human.

With a shrug he pulled on the purple gym shorts and a white pull-over hoodie over his long and lean muscles. He slipped on a pair of sneakers and checked himself in the mirror. With hair growing to almost cover his emerald eyes, he should comb it. With a 'good enough' shrug, he snagged his backpack and leapt out the window.

"_They'll be fine without me," _he thought. As he slid down and made a smooth enough landing, he looked out into the sunrise over the sleepy Jump City.

"I bet she'd love this," he started. But then he shook his head.

_"What good will it do? The Terra you knew and loved is gone! And the only girl that looks like her isn't even remotely the same except in appearance! It's time to move on!"_

With a change in color, Beast Boy slipped on his pack and started to run towards the city.

"Yeah, right…time to move on.."


	2. Chapter 2

*Hello again! I hope you're enjoying this! Please rate and review!*

Disclaimer: I have no ownership on the Teen Titans.

* * *

><p><em>Continued from last chapter...<em>

With a change in color, Beast Boy slipped on his pack and started to run towards the city.

"Yeah, right…time to move on.."

**~Hours Later~**

"I can't, he's nowhere in the Tower."

"What do you mean? Raven, where is he?" Nightwing pressed.

"I..I don't know. I can't sense him anywhere. It's like he doesn't exist" Raven couldn't understand it. Even if she didn't want to, she always sensed Beast Boy. His spunky personality was impossible to lose with her empathy. It kinda made her feel good, knowing he was close by. And even if they got separated during a mission, she could sense his aura. He had a troubled past like her, but came out positive. His aura was much like hers, save for an exception.

"C'mon girl, he does too exist," Cyborg stuffed himself another stack of waffles covered in melted butter and syrup.

"Maybe he's on the roof or on the grounds. Green stain always liked being outside."

"No, I checked everyway and everywhere I can. I would've felt him if he was around. I even am trying all of Jump City. Nothing. He's gone." Raven was getting frustrated. She teleported to the roof and kept on trying for what seemed like hours.

"_Where are you…Beast Boy?" _

Then the alarm sounded. She felt the team tense up and headed back to the common room. The three of them were staring at the screen as Nightwing tried to clear up the signal.

_~Static~_

"…_.zzZzz…itans…ooo…uuu..opy?..zzZzz…"_

"Who is it?" Raven asked.

"Is it our friend, Beast Boy?" Starfire pleaded.

"I don't think so Star. It doesn't sound like him." Nightwing replied as he continued with the scanners. He spoke into his mouthpiece.

"This is the Titans, what's your emergency? This is the Titans…"

_~Static~_

"…_Titans…it's Rita….oom Patrol…eed help…."_

"Doom Patrol, what's your position?"

"_..aken heavy..amage…eed repairs…oordinates..are…zZzz…."_

"Rita, what's your position? You're breaking up."

"…_.ending coordinates….bout..ifty iles orth…..ump City…"_

_~Static~_

**{SIGNAL LOST}**

"Damnit!" Nightwing pounded on the board panel.

"Robin?" Starfire quietly queried. Before she took a step Cyborg placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him, giving her a head shake.

Raven then spoke:

"Based on the energies I'm feeling and their message, they're outside of town."

"I'll grab my repair kit and some medical supplies. Star, can you give me a hand?" Cyborg motioned Star to come with.

"Very well…" she replied with a sigh; leaving the room with him. As Raven started to leave Nightwing stopped her in her tracks.

"Did you sense him?" He didn't move once. Neither did he look at her when he made the question. Raven sighed.

"No, I wished I did though. It would have explained a lot." She tried to keep her voice monotone. But even now she still had her head hanging low.

"_I miss him…I hope he's ok…" _Worry was talking again in her head. Raven was having a hard time keeping her in check ever since Beast Boy disappeared.

"_He's fine. He's always fine. It's Beast Boy we're talking about. Mr. Happy-Go-Lucky pain in my…."_

"_But he could be hurt!" _Worry cut her off.

"_Why else can't we find him?"_ She was cut off in distraction when she noticed Nightwing's hand on her shoulder.

"We'll find him." Raven couldn't help but put the smallest of smiles on.

"I know."

* * *

><p>"Whew…finally made it."<p>

Beast Boy made it to Terra's site.

After doing a jog around town and stopping a few burglaries, he made it through his errands…save for one. He stopped by the florist and bought a bouquet of flowers. Sunflowers. Terra's favorite. He decided to make this his last visit. And he thought he should make it count. Reaching the center of the large and empty cave, he stopped at the platform.

The plaque looked untouched by time: "Terra. A Titan. A Friend."

Above it was an empty space where a statue of a petrified Terra used to be. But some years ago it disappeared and a girl that looked exactly the same showed up in a nearby school. Beast Boy thought it was Terra. But the girl denied ever being a Titan, let alone have superpowers.

After trying several times to persuade her that she was Terra, he gave up. He didn't want to. But it was the right thing to do. Even if she was Terra, he could never prove it. And the girl that he saw now was happy. It hurt a lot.

"Terra…I guess we'll never know if we were meant to be together…"

Beast Boy sighed. He returned to his greenish complexion. He placed the flowers on the empty space and sat down in front of the memorial.

"So much has happened since you saved us…"

"I reunited with the Doom Patrol, stopped the Brotherhood of Evil, twice."

"We went to Japan. You should've seen me sing karaoke. All the girls loved me."

He smiled at first, but than sadness ran through his puppy dog eyes.

"I got covered in a goo that released a monster in me when I get angry…I had a huge fight with another guy where the same thing happened to him…"

"But...the only thing is…he's now completely cured….and I'm…I'm still cursed with it…"

**~Flashback~**

_A doctor looks at his clipboard._

"_I'm sorry Mr. Logan._

_But unlike Adonis,_

_you're animal DNA not only makes it impossible to find the cause,_

_but it also fused with the chemical making it a danger to you if we even tried to eliminate it."_

**~End Flashback~**

"The others were going to put me in jail because they thought I hurt Raven. But in truth, I protected her. She's the only one that stood by me then. I don't think I would ever get through it if it wasn't for her…"

He sighed again, then looked at his watch. It was getting late. He took longer than he guessed. The others must be worried. Especially Raven. Raven...

A small, menacing chuckle immediately made him quickly jump onto his feet. He looked around. His ears listening intently.

"My..my...this is an interesting turn of events..." said the voice. It was somewhat familiar, but Beast Boy couldn't pin it yet.

A small metal sound rang in Beast Boy's ears as he saw a small can-shaped object roll towards him. When it stopped just inches from his feet smoke and mist spewed out suddenly. Gas! Beast Boy tried to get away but several more rolled around him. Coughing he looked for a way out. He was trapped. Save for one direction. Just as jumped into the air and started to transform, a net bomb went off above him. It forced him back into the green mist.

He managed to get out. But not without breathing in more of the nauseating chemical. He coughed and choked as he tried to move. But numbness overpowered him and he fell. He tried looking at his capture...but his eyes burned, his head started spinning...he thought of his friends, his family, the Doom Patrol, Robin/Nightwing, Starfire, Cyborg, and..

_"..Raven.."_

Then darkness overcame him.


	3. Chapter 3

*Hey Again! Hope you're all enjoying it! I know I left a cliffhanger before but now I'm ready for the next part! Please rate and review!*

Disclaimer: Again, No ownership on the Titans.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Previously~<em>**

…_his head started spinning...he thought of his friends, his family, the Doom Patrol, Robin/Nightwing, Starfire, Cyborg, and.._

_"..Raven.."_

_Then darkness overcame him._

**~Meanwhile~**

Using the T-Ship, the remaining four Titans reached their destination. An explosion occurred on the Doom Patrol's ship. And they needed help with repairs. The cause was yet unknown, but no one was hurt.

"Thank you again," Rita was shaking Starfire's hand, following Nightwing. Cyborg was working on the last of the repairs. Raven was handing him the tools.

"No problem," replied the former Boy Wonder.

"Umm, Robin?" Starfire then looked at her boyfriend. He looked at her and nodded. He knew what she wished to ask.

"By the way, Rita, have any of you seen or spoken to Beast Boy recently?" This puzzled Rita, as well as the rest of the Doom Patrol.

"No, actually, we were coming to check up on Garfield. We haven't heard from him in months. He usually gives us a message at least once a month. Why? Is he in some kind of trouble?" The Titans then looked upon one another in disappointment. Their leader was the first to respond.

"We don't know. He seemed fine but then this morning he just disappeared."

"I'll say, usually on Tuesdays he and I have a whole battle on the games. Then he'd spar with the Wonder Boy here," Cyborg spoke; keeping his eyes on his work. He had just placed the cap back on.

"There, that'll hold you til we get back to the Tower. I'm gonna have to run a few diagnostics to make sure there's no further damage. You guys took quite a hit."

Mento spoke by this point. "Alright. As for Beast Boy, we can help you look for him. He couldn't wondered far."

"I'm not so sure," Raven interjected. "As an empath I can sense people. But when I tried to sense Beast Boy, I couldn't find him anywhere. It's like he didn't exist."

"But Raven, we all know that is the impossible. Friend Beast Boy cannot exit the world." Starfire was confused.

"That's not what she meant Star," Cyborg explained. Suddenly, they heard it.

Raven had a sudden choking sensation. She started to cough. It started small, then ferociously. Her eyes began to glow. She tried to breathe. But her eyes and chest started to burn. She fell to her knees trying to gasp for air. But she couldn't. Her body was going numb. What was happening?

_"My..my...this is an interesting turn of events..." She heard a voice. It gave her chills down her spine. **(Who's there?)**_

**_A flash._**

_A gaseous smoke. **(My lungs hurt!)**_

_A roof of a familiar cave. _

_Someone jumped.** (Where am I?)**_

_Only to fall back into the mist._

_Body feeling numb. Eyes stinging. **(Can't..move…)**_

_A shadow was approaching. **(Who is it? I can't see!)**_

**_Another Flash._**

_Images of the Doom Patrol and the Titans were running through her mind. Each name being thought of. The thoughts felt familiar. The last image is of her._

"_..Raven…" **(Wait! That voice! B-)**_

**_A Bright Flash_.**

She suddenly lifted her head saying the name she tried to call out:

"BEAST BOY!"

"Raven! What happened?" Nightwing and the others ran to her side during her coughing fit. They were clueless as to what happened. But they knew she'd tell them. Raven looked about for a second. She could breathe again. She felt cold like ice as a result, but the numbness was gone.

"Raven! What was that? And what of Beast Boy?" Starfire knew what she heard when her friend screamed.

"I..I'm not sure. I think I just had a mind connection with Beast Boy. Just like that time when you found that powder that made you see Slade hallucinations. And I went into your mind….I think Beast Boy is in trouble. I remember hearing a voice. Then I saw flashes." Mento approached her.

"May I see what you saw?" Raven nodded. She relived the images as Mento probed her memory of the last few seconds. She knew he wouldn't probe any further. He was more focused on finding Beast Boy. Just like her.

Once he finished, Cyborg asked, "Raven, do you know where he was? Maybe if head there we can find some clues or BB himself."

"I couldn't see much…it looked like he got ambushed by some gas. It made it hard to see….except…" She thought hard, "I remember before losing sight there was some things I noticed. It already was dark. And the roof looked like the inside of a cave…" _"Wait a minute." _"Terra!" The Titans were both shocked and quiet for a second.

"Now that you mention it, today was the anniversary wasn't it?" Cyborg pointed out.

"Of course! Even after the statue vanished Beast Boy still went there. Even after meeting the Not-Terra." Starfire chimed in. "We must go there now. Our friend is in trouble!"

"Right! Mento, your Team head for the Tower, we can't risk your team getting hurt or your ship being damaged. We'll head on over to see if we can locate Beast Boy. We'll meet back at the Tower. Titan's GO!" The Titans headed out.

"I'm coming with you!" Rita announced and headed for the T-Ship. Mento grabbed her shoulder only to have her slip out. She gave him a look, knowing he was reading her mind.

"_I'm not letting anything happen to Garfield. He's family."_ Mento sighed. He knew once Rita made up her mind, there was no stopping her.

"Just, be careful." She smiled and hopped into the T-Ship. Leaving the Doom Patrol as the walked towards their ship.

As the T-ship locked its coordinates, Raven had a moment to think about what happened between her and Beast Boy. She had to look in her spell books about those mind connections. She had done several in the past. But this time, it was different.

His pain was her pain. His suffering became her suffering.

She could even feel Beast Boy's emotions. Fear, Worry, Helplessness, Acceptance, Love, and Adoration.

The last two became more imminent when her image popped into his head. Could it be..? Could Beast Boy really…? No, that's impossible. They were friends. But he couldn't possibly see her in that fashion. It just wasn't Beast Boy. He was not dead so why was 'acceptance' on his mind when it shouldn't be? He wasn't gonna die, right?

"…_Beast Boy…"_

* * *

><p>Hey! Just FYI: the <em><strong>(Bold Italic<strong>_** Parenthesis)** were Raven's thoughts as she viewed everything from Beast Boy's Point of View. Next Chapter coming soon!__


	4. Chapter 4

**~Previously~**

**Up to this point; Beast Boy goes out at sunrise on his own without telling the Titans. As the years progressed he's managed to strengthen his powers and camouflage himself. Hours later the other Titans discover he's missing **to where Raven can't detect him.** Before they go out and search, they hear a distress call from the Doom Patrol.**

**While they assist their comrades Beast Boy arrives at Terra's memorial and is ambushed. Right when he passes out he develops a mind connection with Raven; who's over 50 miles away. Sensing their friend is in danger, the Titans head on over to the memorial bringing a member from the Doom Patrol while the rest head over to Titan Tower. What happens now? Read on!**

**Disclaimer: No, I Don't Own Teen Titans.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Beast Boy~<strong>

It was dark and foggy at first. But slowly, Beast Boy started to see again. His head felt heavy.

"_Oh man, ugh, I feel like my head was run over by a bus…"_

As he tried to reach for his head he realized he couldn't. He felt his arms raised as the numbness started to wear off. His still blurry vision looked at his arms chained to the corners of a large, metal table; making it seem like an easy escape.

But as he looked further, he saw that the chains were also connected to a machine of some kind. Some boiling chemicals were mixed in. His eyes started to adjust as he continued to get his bearings. A few other items were nearby. The kind that you would see from laboratories in those horror movies with mad scientists.

The room itself was a like a dark lab for a mad scientist. Some brick, but the architecture was too plain to separate from anywhere special. He couldn't even tell if he was in Jump City anymore. He was covered in wires too. A belted strap was tightly secured around his waist. His backpack and his clothes were on the ground, save for his purple shorts.

"_This definitely can't be good."_

"Oh, you're awake. How fortuitous."

There was that voice again. Beast Boy knew it from somewhere. It was a villain, obviously a psycho. He just needed to get the name hanging from his tongue.

Two bright lights suddenly went off in his face, temporarily blinding him. As he tried to adapt as a shadowy figure approached. But the silhouette was too easy to recognize. It made Beast Boy's hair raise on edge while his blood boiled.

"Slade," the changeling spoke low and venomously.

"Oh, don't be so harsh on me Beast Boy. I mean, we've known each other for years. We got along fine save for a few little incidents." The immortal figure said chuckling.

"You mean when you tricked Robin and Terra into being your apprentices? And forcing Terra to sacrifice herself? Chasing after Raven, and forcing her to bring her father here? And killing all those innocent people? There's no way we got along," spat the green hero. His anger rising. But he knew to keep it in check. He didn't want his inner Beast to come out.

"Oh, come now Garfield. You can't say you still hold a grudge on me." Underneath his mask the demon was smirking. His plan was already in motion.

"I can, and I do. Once I get outta here I'm gonna rip you to shreds." As he transformed into a gorilla to break his chains he roared into Slade's face

Slade, however, was un-phased.

He then pulled a remote from his waist and activated it. The chains suddenly forced an immense electric shock wave at Beast Boy, forcing him to turn back to being a human. Slade chuckled again.

"Save your energy Beast Boy. You'll be needing it later. We have much work to do." As he began to walk away, Beast Boy called out to him, stopping him in his tracks.

"I'll never work for you! There's no way I'm gonna be your apprentice or your guinea pig!"

Beast Boy began to transform again. This time as a bear. Again he tried to break the chains. Slade again activated the shock. But this time Beast Boy resisted.

So he walked over to a cart and picked up a needle. The shock finally started stunning the struggling Beast Boy, giving Slade a window. He injected the pink serum into where he thought to be Beast Boy's neck.

It worked.

Suddenly, sleep took the bear back to its original form. And there was Beast Boy, struggling to stay awake. A few more minutes and he was out. Slade inspected his prize for a moment.

"Hmm…you are rather persistent, aren't you? But I'm sure we can unlock that little temper of yours soon enough." He left smiling.

"All according to plan."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

The Titans and Rita made it to Terra's site. While they were solemnly quiet, Rita was looking around in confusion.

"What is this place?" She asked after a while. Raven was closest to her, and decided to explain.

"Some years ago, before we met you, we met a girl named Terra that had powers to move earth. She was untrained, and hadn't gotten control yet. She and Beast Boy were very close. After an incident, she left for a while. When she came back she had shown how she managed to control her powers. She then joined us for a while."

Raven remembered how sad Beast Boy was back then. And how wrong it was of Terra to leave the first time. She remembered how hard it was to keep her cool when she came back.

"Then what happened?" Rita inquired.

"A villain named Slade had involved himself with Terra. He made her an apprentice. At first her betrayal was clear. But at the end, she chose good. Only it was too late. This used to be where his base was. But a volcanic eruption was being built up. At the last second, Terra sacrificed herself and disrupted the volcano; making it dormant. She ended up petrified as a result."

"I remember Garfield talking about a young girl he met. But he never told me what happened to her. But by then we had our hands full with the Brotherhood," Rita said with a sigh.

"Well sometime after the Brotherhood was destroyed, Beast Boy found that Terra's statue had disappeared. He also claimed to find a girl much like Terra. But the thing is that girl he found doesn't have any memory or powers."

Raven winced at the thought of Beast Boy being with another girl. She understood his sadness and longing for Terra, but him swooning over another girl that no interest in him just because she looked like Terra wasn't normal.

"_She didn't deserve him. She always lied to him. At least we're honest," _Brave boasted.

"_It's not my call on who he should or should not be with." _Raven said to herself. Her emotions were acting up again.

"_You're only saying that because you won't admit your feelings," _Knowledge spoke indifferently.

"_What feelings? I don't feel any feelings over Beast Boy."_

"_What? Come on, he's funny!" _countered Happy. Love followed suite.

"_Not to mention how kind, generous, and smart he is. He is also very strong and handsome. And come on, Raven, the fact he can turn into any animal in the world to both protect you from.."_

"_Stop it."_

"_What?" _Love replied.

"_My point is that he is very understanding. And he seems to feel and care a lot about you."_

"_I order you to stop!" _Raven tried her best to keep her emotions out of this. Even if what they said was right or not. The mission was her focus. To find Beast Boy.

As they reached the opening Cyborg's sensors picked up something.

"Hey guys, I'm picking up a few gas readings in here. I'm also tracing some other readings. Raven was right. Beast Boy was here." Scanning the room his light showed something on the base of the statue. Starfire went to take a look.

"Beast Boy brought the flowers of sun." She looked down to find something else.

"What is this?" lifting it up for the other to see. Cyborg scanned it.

"It's a gas can grenade. Nothing too special. Though its contents could argue that."

"Let's take it back to the Tower for analysis. It doesn't look like we'll find anything else here." The team nodded and all headed towards Titans Tower.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I apologize for the delay. I had some important business to take care of. Thanks for your patience guys. Now here are the next segments.**

* * *

><p>"Aww man!" Cyborg whined.<p>

He was at it for hours. And so far nothing had come up on the contents of the can.

Well, except that it was a typical gas grenade. But there was a small bit of residue that he was trying to deduce.

So far, nothing.

After fixing the Doom Patrol's ship, he also found that the damage was done by a small explosion.

Some data analysis proved that someone had rigged their ship and caused an explosion without an actual bomb.

"What can we be missing?" Nightwing inquired.

The entire Titan team and the Doom Patrol were in the science room while Cy was working his magic. Though he didn't feel very magical without Beast Boy to gawk at his work.

Raven spoke first, stating a thought out loud.

"Isn't it weird that we were distracted and far away from Beast Boy when he was taken?" The team mulled this over.

"It is strange that when we were close, Raven could not find friend Beast Boy. But once we left the city, she could sense where he was down to the mogborkla," Starfire replied.

"But who would want Beast Boy?" Elastic Girl queried.

"And the damage to our ship, who is capable of that?" Metal Man chimed in.

"Could it be someone is trying to destroy the Doom Patrol?"

"I don't think so Cliff," Mento grimaced.

"The way that bomb was set up was no accident. We weren't the target."

"I'm sorry, but you guys are legends. And even with Beast Boy being with you, why would he be the target? He's not exactly…ya know," Cyborg interjected.

"You're wrong."

Everyone turned towards Raven. She was in the corner, coming out of her lotus position. She was meditating this whole time.

She could still feel the emotions from earlier surge through her. She needed to calm herself. But this whole issue with Beast Boy made it much harder.

"Think about it. The last few years have been where Beast Boy has proven himself more than the rest of us. The Brotherhood, Tokyo, even when my father tried to destroy the world, he was the one that made it possible for the rest of us to gain victory. And in our latest excursions to fight in the city, he's been a strong, crucial member."

The others had to agree. Just last week, Beast Boy was able to single-handedly find Killer Moth's lair and led the team to his defeat.

"But, then…who would abduct Beast Boy?" queried Starfire.

"And why…" Nightwing responded.

Just then, the alarm sounded. Cyborg went on the computer.

"It's Dr. Light. He's robbing the bank." "We also got Fang at the park and Control Freak causing damage at the mall."

Both teams jumped into action.

"Doom Patrol, split up with the Titans. We'll nail them at once."

"Mento's right. Raven, you and Elastic Girl get Dr. Light. Cyborg, Negative man, and Metal Man take Control Freak, Starfire, Mento, and I will take Fang. Questions?"

Everyone was silent in agreement.

"TITANS! GO!" "Doom Patrol! Let's Go!"

* * *

><p>*In a Secret Location*<p>

* * *

><p>" Rrraaaaahhhhh!"<p>

Another wave circulated through his veins, causing him to writhe in pain. Slade was watching him with interest. A chuckle passed through the two-toned mask. Shortly, the torture stopped. Slade stepped towards his prize.

"Come now, Beast Boy. Why are you resisting my treatment? It would be much less painful and upsetting if you simply complied."

Beast Boy panted.

It was getting very exhausting to resist this torture. But he wasn't ready to give up. Not now, not ever. He looked at his tormentor with venom in his eyes.

"The only way your getting anything from me is in Trigon's dimension," he spat. Slade chuckled once he knew what Beast Boy meant.

"Oh, but my apprentice, that wouldn't be as much fun. And besides-"

"I'm NOT your apprentice! Nor will I ever be, EVER!" The changeling shouted.

He let a shiver of anger pulse down his spine. But he was holding it in. He was here for what felt like a week.

But in truth, he was missing for three days. But Slade wasn't going to tell him. What would be the fun in that?

"Oh, but Beast Boy, don't you want to see your friends?" Beast Boy's head jerked.

"What…did…you…say?" Beast Boy's blood started to boil.

He was taking everything he had to hold it in. He mustn't cave to his anger. Slade had to be bluffing. The Titans had to be on to him.

"Oh? Aren't you worried? Ever since you left, they've had their hands full," Slade spoke nonchalantly as he clicked a remote.

A screen appeared and then images of the Titans fighting various villains. Beast Boy watched in horror. They seemed to be struggling to keep up.

"And let's not forget your family, The Doom Patrol," spoke the two-faced demon as he clicked his remote again.

More images showed, this time with Doom Patrol members fighting.

Beast Boy was almost beside himself as the images raced on the screen. The last one stopped on Elastic Girl and Raven taking a blow from Dr. Light.

"Rita! Raven!"

Slade's mask hid the smile he had, but his eyes showed it.

He clicked the remote again, shutting off the screen before another scene appeared.

With a chuckle he left the room as Beast Boy hung there, staring at the blank screen, with the images fresh in his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys!

Sorry for the delay so much going on for me. Anyway I hope you like my fanfic here.

I am struggling with my muse but I'm doing my best. Don't forget to check my other fanfics (though they are not under T.T.)

Sorry for the short chapter. I hope to update ASAP.

Again:I disclaim ownership on the awesomeness that is Beast Boy and his fellow Titans.

* * *

><p>"Azarath…Mentrion…Zinthos...Azarath...Mentrion...Zinthos"<p>

Raven chanted as she meditated at Beast Boy's place on the shore.

Even though it felt useless to try, Raven continued her meditation to not only help control her emotions, but in hopes to find Beast Boy.

He had been missing for a week now. And even though they didn't want to believe it, the Titans were starting to think they would never find their green friend. The last two days alone were dreadful. They had almost lost all of their battles. Almost.

Today was the last day the Doom Patrol would be able to stay. By tomorrow, they would have to leave. They had ignored their responsibilities for too long.

But they agreed to spread the word and keep looking for Beast Boy wherever they went. Just in case he was taken outside of Jump City. But Raven knew better. Beast Boy was somewhere in the city. She just knew it.

As Raven slowly phased out of her meditation and floated down onto the rock she once hovered, she listened as a set of footsteps approached. The maternal aura she felt led to only one person.

"Need some company?" Raven turned and saw Rita. Just as she thought.

"Sure," Raven shrugged as Rita sat beside her. Trying to sound indifferent to the issue. But the truth was, without Beast Boy to bug her around the tower, she felt lonely.

"Is this it?" Raven looked over at Rita with a slightly confused look. She was so intent on her thoughts she almost forgot Rita was even there.

"Huh?" Rita just smiled.

"Is this Garfield's place? You know, for when he wants to be alone and think?"

"Yes, it is." Raven replied.

She remembered seeing Beast Boy down here time and again whenever he had something going on. Especially during that time he found the girl he thought was Terra. And that time after they first met the Doom Patrol. And…

"Did you know about Beast Boy's accident?" Raven asked before she even thought about it. She quickly looked to see Rita's face. She had this look of curiosity, as if she didn't know. But why wouldn't Beast Boy tell her?

"What accident?" The hero veteran asked.

"The 'Beast' incident?"

Maybe she said it wrong. Raven looked to only find the mother figure of Beast Boy's life shake her head in response.

"No, what happened?" Raven looked out to the water as it meshed with the dark sky above it, showing no hint of division or separation.

Picking up a flat stone, Raven flicked it out to where it skipped across the current as she began her story. The ripples merged together as images merged with them from her memory as she shared the details of what happened. As the ripples faded back into the smooth current, the story was finished.

"Beast Boy and I didn't get along very much before, but as time went on we began to build a better friendship. But it would never have started if that didn't happen," She shared. Rita listened intently. Only to smile in the end.

"It seems you've been a very good friend to Garfield. And for that I am grateful. Honestly, I was always worried he'd never make friends. I know he can be a handful sometimes, but, his heart is always in the right place."

"It is. Even when he was angry with me, he still saved me from Adonis. He was actually worried about it happening again. But after that night, things got better between me and him. We still fight, but that's what happens with everyone. It's what we learn from them and making ourselves better that makes us stronger."

Raven then turned to see Rita snickering.

"What's so funny?" She was starting to feel slightly embarrassed and annoyed with Rita's response. It wasn't exactly what she had expected. Rita quickly shook her head as the snickering subsided.

"No, it's just…" she sighed and looked out towards the water and the city.

"A few months back before we lost contact, I heard Garfield say the same thing on a similar discussion. And hearing you say it just reminded me of him." The veteran smiled softly at her junior.

"He just seems to have grown up a lot. And I can only thank you Titans for helping him on his journey. I know he always seems positive, but…" the old hero sighed again as she showed the face only a mother could give. Raven nodded in knowing.

"If you don't mind my asking, how did you meet him?"

Rita looked back at her with a moment of what felt like surprise to Raven, followed by a feeling of nostalgia. Flashbacks were running through their minds as Rita shared her story.

"Well, we received a transmission that a plane was crashing off the coast of Africa."

"We were in the area and we responded. We went through the wreckage. There were only a few survivors than we could find. Part of the plane was barely floating. It was mainly used for storage."

"As we were preparing to leave, I heard a child crying. I found it was coming from a crate in the wreckage. And it had Garfield inside."

"At first, we didn't understand as he was not listed as a passenger. None of the survivors knew of him."

"We did some research, but the trail ran cold. And then, a few years later, we were going after a scientist trying to…" Rita hesitated for a moment. Raven couldn't tell if it was because her elder had wanted to block out a painful memory or if she seriously had forgotten. She decided to drop the subject and move on.

"How old was he?"

"Well…let's see, his birthday is coming up in…"

"October." Rita glanced at Raven.

"We celebrate it in October, usually on the 13th," Raven continued quietly. Rita only smiled.

"Well, since that IS the day we found him I guess it IS his birthday after all." Raven looked back at her in awe. Her eyes were saucers.

"You mean, that's not his REAL birthday?" Rita giggled.

"No. But then again, we never actually found his birthday until long after we found him. By then we had decided to make the day we found him his birthday. And even after he found out, he always kept insisting we keep it on the 13th."

"So…when IS his real birthday?" Rita looked at her again. Then chuckled.

"I think it'd be better if Garfield told you himself." Raven only smiled and looked back out into the harbor.

There they sat for felt like forever, in comfortable silence.

"Rita!" Both women turned their heads, Metal Man was rushing towards them.

"Cliff, what's wrong?" Rita asked, worry laced in her voice.

"Ya gotta come see!" Both women looked at each other and followed.

"What's happening?" Raven asked as they stepped into the common room. Her question was not answered. It wasn't needed. The video link was up. Raven felt her anger rising as the remaining Titans tensed at the image. The velvety voice of the arch villain rang clearly in the silent room.

"Good Evening, Titans."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone!

First of all I want to thank all of the reviews and the new fans I have found to join in reading my fanfic. It is very motivating to find fans that wish for me to keep moving forward. I hope you enjoy this next segment.

An author's note: I want to apologize to my minor error in Cliff's superhero name. I slipped and called him Metal Man when his proper title is _Robot Man._

Again, I don't own T.T.

* * *

><p>"Good Evening, Titans."<p>

"Slade," Nightwing spoke coldly. The remaining Titans tensed even further, waiting for the call that would spring them into action.

Raven alone was planning out how she could kill Slade and hide all the evidence. Her demon side was about to go into overdrive. And for the moment she was hanging like a pendulum towards the idea of unleashing it.

As the years progressed she had found ways to control it. But it was moments like these that she would consider letting it out. That was…until…

"And I see the infamous Doom Patrol is with you. Allow me to extend my heartfelt thanks." As he spoke, the two-toned villain made a slight bow with a hand to his chest.

The Doom Patrol looked amongst themselves and the Titans, trying to determine the double meaning that had to be lacing Slade's words.

"I must say, it was a rather LONG journey. But at the end, I cannot help but be grateful to all of you. Thanks to all of you, I have finally found what I had been searching for."

"And what is that?" Nightwing muttered under his clenched teeth.

"Patience, my old protégé, patience;" Slade's eyes narrowed slightly as he chuckled.

As Raven watched carefully, she could see Cyborg trying to trace the signal on the side consol. And as the cold banter continued between their leader and the villain, she noticed Elastic Girl giving a glance to Mento. A moment of inspiration ran through her empathic mind.

And seeing the knowing glance, she watched as Mento took a pose in which to the untrained eye would show him pinching the bridge of his nose. But from her angle, she could see his eyes begin to have a slight glow. A smirk slowly appeared on her lips once she realized what the plan was.

"And don't even bother trying to trace my location. I have made proper measures into hiding my location; including, Titans, the precaution of protecting my mind from your…colleagues."

Raven wiped off her smirk. The consol started to beep excessively as Cyborg tried to prevent the Titans computer system to be raided from what she assumed was a virus; leaving only a matter of minutes before they lost their power.

It was a safety feature Cyborg had set up to prevent anything or anyone from unauthorized access to the Titans main frame. But it was times like now where she saw it as more of an annoyance.

"As for Raven and Rita…" Quickly pulled from her thoughts, Raven glanced up at the screen. What did he say?

"I must admit, I am the most grateful to the both of you." Slade spoke cryptically. Rita was the first to respond.

"How do you know my name?" Raven felt waves of apprehension rolling off of the veteran. She listened.

"Oh, I know more than that. In fact, I know almost about everything about you. Where you were born; Whom you married," At this he glanced towards Mento.

"I also know about the death of your unborn son…" Rita gasped, tears started to form in her eyes. How? How did he come by to know all this?

"And the creature that you adopted just to compensate for your loss," he added menacingly. Rita slowly stepped back shaking her head. As Mento looked at her he could see the pain and hurt she was feeling.

"Rita?" He took a step forward. Only to freeze in place when he saw the tormented look on his wife's face. Then nothing as she ran out of the common room.

"Rita!" He was soon following her out, leaving the remaining members to the villain.

"Rita! That's it! You're going down!" Robot Man said with a snarl. Then, he began to charge towards the screen. Negative Man raised a hand in protest and started to speak.

"Cliff, don't…" but by then it was already on deaf ears as the once luxurious plasma flat screen became nothing more than a pile of broken glass and wire. Negative Man then slowly walked over to a panting Robot Man.

"Cliff, you've got to learn to watch your temper. You just smashed the only clue we had to this guy's plans."

"But-"

"But nothing Cliff, this isn't our headquarters, and even if it was, we're nowhere closer now that the communication link is down." Robot Man looked down to the ground.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry, guys. Guess with small stuff gone and Rita being upset, I…guess I got carried away." He made a heavy sigh. Raven could feel her heart go out to him. She almost missed Cyborg getting up from his post and laying a hand on his metal counterpart.

"Its cool man, we're all worried. But if I know green stain, he'll come through."

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to Cyborg and the other Titans, all of their communicators were blinking as a certain villain listened in on their conversation.<p>

"Oh, he will dear, Titans. He will." Slade turned slightly at a figure slowly approaching.

"Are you ready to return to the surface?"

The figure slowly stepped out of the shadows. His feet were covered in metal boots, much like his old pair. He wore a suit that was pure black and that was tight against his toned skin.

He had on three belts across. One belt was at his waist, and the other two across his chest in an 'X' shape. At the center of the 'X' design was a metal plate that held the belts in place. It was gold colored with a black 'S' in the format that made look much like Slade's insignia.

His gloves were grey, holding a golden, technologically advanced, helmet. It had much of the state of the art technology. Even Iron Man would have a run for his money. It was that good and closest in combat technology analysis.

His head was bare, save for two things. Around his neck was a small, metal collar that looked almost normal except, like the suit Terra had, it had nano-bots that followed Slade's command when their owner did not follow and was fused to the skin.

Around his temple was a headpiece. It was not big like a crown, but smaller. It fit the contours of his emerald colored head. Like the collar, it contained nano-bots that helped control its wearer.

"Yes." Replied a monotone Beast Boy. His emerald eyes were blank with no spirit, no character. He was motionless, unmoving. Gone was the happy-go-lucky carefree Titan. Here stood another creature. Slade smiled.

"Good. Now let us go, my young apprentice."

* * *

><p>Rita ran. She ran as fast as she could. But Mento was faster. As she was making a turn down an empty hall he reached out and grabbed her by the wrist.<p>

"Rita!" His voice, although firm, was still soft and laced what few found to be worry. The hero in question stopped in her tracks. She was tired. Tired of running from the truth. But it didn't mean it didn't hurt any less.

"Steve…How…"

"I don't know Rita. I couldn't get inside his mind. He had a shield or something preventing me from reading him. As for…" he paused in hesitation. This discussion was something they needed. Although they both felt it wasn't the right time, it was time nonetheless.

"Am I a monster?" Steve turned his head quickly at his wife, stunned at the question.

"Rita…" She turned to face him with her tearstained face.

"Steve, I lost our son in battle, and then shortly after when we found Garfield I adopted him without your permission, I let him get involved in battle, I let him leave us and live on his own, and now he is missing and…" Rita couldn't continue. She started to sob again.

Steve could only do what he thought was right. He comforted his wife. He remembered. H remembered everything. During their prime years, he and Elastic Girl found themselves in love and got married. They continued to fight crime. But soon, the idea to have children gradually crossed her mind. So they tried. And after some time, they were blessed when she discovered she was pregnant. She had promised to not get involved in crime until after their child was born. And so Steve found comrades in Larry and Cliff and formed the Doom Patrol.

As Rita reached a critical point in her early pregnancy, Steve and the rest of the Doom Patrol had gotten into a trap set by the Brain and his Brotherhood of Evil. It was only in the beginning stages, when the Brain wasn't yet powerful enough to be as dangerous as he was when the Titans came and finally defeated him.

All the same, Rita had somehow heard word and gotten involved. She rescued the team and stopped the Brain. But at the cost of a serious injury that caused her to lose their child. It was later they learned it was to be a son. Rita was crushed. And they didn't approach having children again until they found Garfield, some months later. Once Rita learned that Garfield was an orphan, she jumped at the chance to adopt him and make him her own. Six months to the day she lost their son, she adopted another. It was on the day she may have delivered, if Madame Rouge hadn't made the blow that took it all away. Remembering all this Mento made a heavy sigh and looked at his wife of nearly 25 years.

"Rita, you are no monster. You didn't lose our son. He was taken from us. And Beast Boy," he paused a moment. Rita looked up at him with her red eyes. He sighed and continued.

"Rita, if Rouge didn't ambush you and forced the miscarriage, you would have been home the day we found Beast Boy. And I would have been the one who would have made the decision of what to do with him. And," he paused again. This time, he was rubbing the back of his neck while glancing down at the floor. Finally, he took the plunge and spoke.

"Rita if you weren't there, I-I probably would have sent Beast Boy into an orphanage or some medical facility since he was green and…I would've thought he would be cared for. Maybe cured. And I-I w-would have never found out how exceptional he was like you did. What you did, in my honest opinion, most likely saved that boy's life from a dark and most likely evil path. There is no way you are a monster. If there ever was a monster, it-it should have been me." Rita's eyes widened at her husband's confession. He wouldn't have noticed Beast Boy's talents? And sent him to a medical facility?

As she looked she could see the sad certainty in her husband's eyes. Feeling everything coming out, it felt good. In a moment, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. It was a kiss like never before. It reminded them of their younger days, but yet felt like it was something all its own. Soon, they parted. And they smiled at one another. Both looked like a heavy weight was finally lifted over of their shoulders.

"Don't worry Rita, Beast Boy is a smart kid. After all, he takes after his mother." He gave her a knowing smile. Rita merely nodded. But as quick as it came, the alarm sounded. A moment later, Nightwing was on the PA system.

"Mento, Elastic Girl, we need you at the common room. We got trouble." The couple looked at each other. And in split second ran back down the hall they were coming from.

* * *

><p>"Who is it?" asked Starfire. Cyborg was running the database looking where the alarm was coming from.<p>

"It's Plasmus. Looks like someone woke him up and let him loose in the city."

"And I have a hunch who it was that woke him up," muttered Nightwing. At that moment, Rita and Steve rushed in.

"So, who's Plasmus?" Robot Man inquired.

"Plasmus was a scientific experiment gone wrong. The guy is not a threat when he's asleep. But once he's woken up, he loses control and we have to knock him out before he causes any serious damage." Cyborg explained.

"All the same, we have to keep our guard up. I have a feeling this is just the beginning. Titan's GO!"

"Doom Patrol, Let's Go!" As the room started to empty Raven put a hand on Rita's shoulder. Rita turned towards the young Titan.

"Are you…okay?" Raven spoke in her monotone voice, though it was still gentle. Her hood was up, hiding her face. But her eyes showed a small tinge of worry in them. Rita couldn't help but smile.

"You know, after getting to know you, yes, I think everything is going to be fine." She smiled even wider as she bent down and gave the Titan a hug. Raven was shocked and felt her cheeks grow warm at the motherly contact. She slowly reciprocated. But she couldn't feel a little nervous.

"Umm…" And before she knew it, Rita had let go.

"Come on, let's stop Plasmus and go find Garfield." Raven looked at her. Rita was still smiling gently. She couldn't help but smile as well. Soon they were both on their way to find the green changeling that made their lives worth living.

* * *

><p>Another Author's Note:<p>

In regards to Garfield's past and the tidbit you read about the Doom Patrol between Rita and Steve. I am stating that this is FICTIONAL and that if there are any Doom Patrol comics, I own and know of none. So if you have knowledge that shows my story to be inaccurate. I'm sorry, but deal with it for this plot. Thanks ^_^v


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry, Short chapter. Author's note on bottom.

I wish I own T.T. but I don't.

* * *

><p>As they arrive at City Hall, Plasmus continued his reign of destruction. <p>

Already close by were several law enforcement vans at ready to ship Plasmus in his private tube. 

Medical doctors were at the ready with medical equipment to further sedate Plasmus for the trip back to the medical wing of prison; where he wouldn't be disturbed until a cure was found. 

The area was clear, and the Titans required little to do in order to knock him unconscious; especially with the Doom Patrol's help. 

Before they realized it the battle was over and Plasmus was already in custody. 

Soon all the police vehicles were gone. The area was deserted. The eight heroes stood in a circle, unsure what their next move might be. 

"Well, are we gonna stand here or go kick some butt?" Robot Man finally spoke with a punched fist in an open hand gesture. 

"Cliff, aren't you forgetting something? Or should I say SOMEONE?" Larry sighed. 

"He's right Cliff, we need to find Garfield," replied Rita. 

"Yes! We need to find friend Beast Boy before he becomes a borfgla," Starfire exclaimed. 

And with that she started heading out away from the group. Cyborg stopped her. 

"Hold up Star, I wanna find BB just as much as the next guy here. But we've got nowhere to start." 

He began to open up the computer on his arm and began to look for some signals from their battle. 

"Cyborg is right, Starfire. Beast Boy can't be rescued if we don't know where to start looking." Nightwing stated. 

"Of course, you may not need to look much further." 

All the Titans tensed, their guard was up. Beside them the Doom Patrol looked around warily. 

"I'd know that voice anywhere," Cyborg calmly stated as he booted up his sonic cannon. 

"It is a voice of a cowardly forklarf," Starfire rose up with her hands and eyes glowing into the brightest green. 

"Whoever it is, I'm gonna smash 'em." Robot Man replied. 

"Not before I get to him first." Raven muttered quietly. It was so quiet most of the members didn't hear it, save for one. 

"You might have some competition there." 

Raven glanced at the owner of that sentence. She saw Rita give her a small, knowing smile. 

If her hood wasn't up, Rita would have noticed the light blush that suddenly appeared on Raven's cheeks. 

"Slade! You Coward! Show Yourself!" Nightwing shouted, with his boomerangs on hand. 

"My my, aren't we testy today…" 

The voice was much closer this time. They looked towards one direction. 

Leaning on a column pillar, on top of the City Hall archway, was Slade. 

"Although, I must admit, you seem to be more…aggressive…in your behavior." 

"Slade! Where is Beast Boy?!" Nightwing glared. 

"And what makes you think I know?" The villain countered. 

"You said-" 

"I simply inclined that you may not need to search much further…I never said I knew where he was," Slade stated smugly at the heroes. 

"Clear the way, everyone, I'll see if he's telling the truth or not," claimed Mento as he stepped forward and unleashed his mind reading powers. 

But the ending result was much harder than he imagined. 

He was cast out of Slade's mind quickly, without seeing a single vision. 

The villain chuckled as Mento collapsed backward into his teammates. He held up a small disk from his belt. 

"Oh, my apologies, Mento. But I am afraid my special, personalized field barrier consists of electromagnetic pulses so you can't read my mind." 

No sooner had the words escaped his mouth a batarang nearly missed his disk and hit the wall behind him. 

"Getting careless aren't we, Robin?" 

"Who says I was aiming at the disk?" Nightwing smirked. 

When Slade glanced his eye widened at the blinking light. He had barely turned when the wall behind him exploded, projecting him towards the ground. 

The fall wasn't very high, but with the force of the explosion, Slade had made a fairly audible THUD when he hit the ground. But he was up quickly enough to dodge both Cyborg's cannon and a few of Starfire's bolts. 

"Azarath…Mentrion…" 

Raven began her chant to cast a piece of rubble at him. 

"Tut tut tut Raven, if you attack me, you might lose your chance to see your teammate." 

Raven, upon hearing this, stopped the rubble midcast into suspended animation. 

"Where is he?" She asked harshly. 

"Now Raven, if I told you now, what fun would be in it for me?" 

"Not as much fun as I will have killing you if I find out you hurt him," The sorceress said hotly. 

"Oh? I think the only one hurting him is you, Raven," the villain coolly replied. 

"Where is he?!" She growled. Hate and Anger were building up within her, wanting blood. It was starting to take a toll on her to keep them in check. 

"Right behind you," the villain spoke with a smirk as his eye slanted in pleasure. 

Before any of the heroes could blink, a massive black and green blur whizzed passed them. Each had taken a blow or a scratch. 

And before they could look up, the roar of a Tyrannosaurus Rex was heard in their ears. 

"Beast Boy!" They all shouted. 

But when they looked up, their eyes widened with shock. Instead of Beast Boy, they saw a figure in black. 

With silver boots and matching gloves. He wore three belts and had a two-toned golden helmet. His face was hidden underneath. 

"My apologies; allow me to introduce to you my new protégé," Slade said, 

"**Maelstrom."**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Everyone! Moongrl here with an author's note for you.<br>**

**For starters, I apologize for the lengthy delay between chapters. I have started work at a better workplace which includes a fully scheduled week. So I don't have as many days off as I used to. **

**Plus, I have a wedding to plan and my confirmation into my fiance's church. And also I have come across some important family issues to take care of.  
><strong>

**And let's not get started with college issues. **

**The point is, I won't be on as much as I normally would anymore. I'll do my best to update. But I've been so busy I haven't had much time to brainstorm and work with my ideas to this story and other stories I've been working on. So, if you please, bear patience until I can manage an opportunity to write again.  
><strong>

**My apologies once again, so, thank you and don't forget you can read my other complete and in-progress stories on this site. If you have ideas or concerns, you can PM me (although like my updates, I won't respond right away but I'll try). Happy Reading! ^_^v  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Another short chapter, I'm sorry. Author's note on bottom. Disclaim: As always, TT not mine, but Cartoon Network.

* * *

><p><em>"Beast Boy!" They all shouted. <em>

_But when they looked up, their eyes widened with shock. _

_Instead of Beast Boy, they saw a figure in black. With silver boots and matching gloves. He wore three belts and had a two-toned golden helmet. His face was hidden underneath._

_"My apologies; allow me to introduce to you my new protégé," Slade said,_

_"**Maelstrom."**_

The figure remained still. It gave no movement. Elastic Girl quickly got up and ran up to it.

"Rita! Don't!" Mento yelled to his wife.

But the call was on deaf ears as she ran towards him. When she did reach him she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Tears were cascading down her cheeks.

"Garfield! We - I have been so worried about you. My son, what has he done to you?"

The figure was silent. Its head shook with hesitation. Slade spoke up.

"He won't respond unless I order him to." Rita glared at him.

"What have you done to him? What have you done to my son?!"

"And what makes you think that I have done anything? How do you know that he didn't join me willingly?"

"Because we know you! And we know Beast Boy! Slade, I know enough how you think. You have messed with Beast Boy mind! Just like you've done before!"

"Now, Robin, we both know that isn't true. Both you and Terra chose to become my prodigies in the past."

"You messed with our minds so that we felt we had no choice but to follow you! If Terra was at all like she was when we first met, she was tricked by false promises."

"Oh, but I did keep my promise to her. I was the one who guided her into controlling her powers. Did you not recall how much more control she had, the second time you met her. As for you…"

"I made a mistake. I should've realized sooner. But I won't be fooled again, not this time. Now tell us what you have done to Beast Boy!"

"Why don't you ask him yourselves? Maelstrom, show our friends your answer."

The figure had stiffened slightly, Rita noticed.

She watched as he turned his head towards Slade and then towards her. She froze, unwilling to believe what was to come.

"Garfield…" she whispered in a pleading voice.

And for a moment, she thought it registered something in him. He gently placed a hand under her chin. Her eyes widened with hope.

The hope shortly turned to shock and then into horror as his hand closed upon her throat. Her lungs, already sore from sobbing earlier, were now suffocating.

Her feet soon were dangling above the ground. She wriggled and pawed at his hands trying to break free with no success. Mento surged with anger.

"Rita! Doom Patrol! Attack!" At his command the remaining two members went into action. Robot Man charged right out.

"Sorry squirt. But it's time to take you out," the metal man spoke as he readied a heavy punch towards the dark figure.

But where the punch was to meet flesh, it met empty air.

A moment's hesitation, and he felt the impact of a large foot upon his back. He stumbled forward only to feel an object by his shoulder. Prying it off he glanced at a beeping disk that was in his hand.

"Uh-oh" was no sooner out of his mouth when a sudden electrical charge shorted out his circuitry and he was in a pile heap.

"Cli-iff" Rita gasped as she began to lose consciousness. Slade began to laugh.

"Now, Elastic girl, you should know better. I ALWAYS get what I want. No matter the _price_."

He had his voice dripping in acidity and pleasure as he uttered that last word. That voice.

A moment of realization dawned on the veteran hero as the darkness took over her senses.

"Rita! Larry!"

Mento placed his hands on his head, preparing a telepathic attack.

"Yeah, I'm on it," the bored voice replied.

Negative Man knew what to do. As the telepathic waves made their way towards Beast Boy, he separated from his body and headed towards Rita.

Maelstrom already foresaw this, however, and dodged Mento's attack while throwing out a grenade at Negative Man's astro form.

The grenade exploded to reveal a net made out of energy that conflicted with Negative Man's. He went right into it before he could dodge it.

"Titans, we need to help the Doom Patrol. Cyborg, see if you can help Robot Man. Raven, your powers might help Larry. Starfire, you help Mento distract Beast Boy and rescue Rita. I'll take care of Slade."

Each Titan nodded in response to their charge. At the command they went into action, only to be ambushed. Surrounding them were at least 20-30 Slade bots. And many more were coming.

Cyborg had his hands full trying to make his way to his metal counterpart. After punching out a good five bots he felt the weight of another ten on his back.

"Get off of me!" He shouted as he unleashed his sonic cannon, scattering the bots away as if they were flies.

Clearing a pathway he charged back towards the down hero. When he finally reached him he was too busy fighting off the many robots attacking him before he could attend to the metal being at his feet.

"Azarath…Mentrion…ZINTHOS!"

Raven unleashed another incantation and a piece of rubble cleared another three Slade bots. She took flight again as she dodged many lasers coming at her direction.

She pulled up a shield wordlessly, absorbing their attacks as she got to her target. Pushing out her shield in a sweeping fashion, she cleared her comrade of being swarmed by those annoying robots.

He was wriggling as the energy sent jolts of surging pain onto him. Enveloping him in her dark aura, she was muttering a few spells that she thought might release him from his bonds.

After some moments, she found the right spell and he was free. He panted in what she thought to be relief.

"I…need to get back…I've parted too long…"

She nodded and wrapped them both in her energy shield. It provided him a net of energy so he could reach his body in time. But it was easier said than done.

For at that moment they were surrounded by ten or more of Slade's robots.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

**Sorry for such a long delay guys but I'm going through a really rough time right now. **

**There's the hurricane issue, the election, my work, my wedding, and I have two family members in the hospital. **

**One of them may not live to see the holidays. **

**As much as I'm glad to see you wanting me to update and fill your minds with this story, I'm afraid I'll not be writing much anytime soon. **

**So please understand my absences and enjoy other great writers and their stories. I'll update when I can. Thanks for support everyone. **

**~Moongrl**


	10. AN

**To All My Readers**

**I have a very important announcement.**

**Within this past month I have been going through a great deal.**

**I have just moments ago lost my only grandfather **

**(As my other grandfather passed away when I was an infant)**

**After his hard struggle to cancer.**

**I also have lost an uncle to cancer as well earlier this month.**

**And as of this moment, I have not much heart to write as frequently as I normally would.**

**So Until Further Notice**

**All of My Stories are Suspended.**

**I need time to heal these wounds and allow my writing to rest until newborn passion arises. Until then read my finished works. I have two (2) Covert Affairs Xmas stories you can read for the holidays if you wish.**

**Note, however, that the stories are made prior to Season 3.**

**(For the CA fans)**

**Many apologies and thanks to you.**

**Moongrl088**

**If you wish, please read my blog:**

**Siren Speaks**


End file.
